


Falsehood

by oakandorc



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakandorc/pseuds/oakandorc
Summary: Loki,19 years oldThor,24 years oldIf you think it's unacceptable,please don't click.The story happens in the modern life,Loki is still a student while Thor is owning his company.Hope you enjoy this:)





	Falsehood

**Author's Note:**

> #WARNING#  
> Repeat again: if you couldn't accept the character,please don't click,thanks for your understanding.

洛基被分到了和其他人一样质地普通的白色侍从服和极短的黑色裤子。他看看自己修剪干净的指甲上透露出的健康粉色，心中升起一股厌倦。“来这边也不需要太早，一般十点左右就行，表演开始之前大家会一下，再去自己的台子。”老板娘把托盘分发给他们。“薪水的话每个月面谈，毕竟你们的业绩我都看得一清二楚。”有个别人的表情立刻变得不是那么好看，却也没说什么。  
我来这里怎么可能是像他们一样因为缺钱。洛基不屑地用指尖把衣服捏起来，在其他人陆陆续续地去更衣室的时候他还待在原地。正想开口对老板娘讥讽一下这件上衣老套的设计，洛基忽然发现这衣服的后背是完全镂空的，这出乎意料地让他满意起来。  
他改主意了。

 

索尔回到家已经快十一点了。他今天一早便去看了看父亲和母亲，在和他们谈心后整个人都放松起来。这是三年以来他首回觉得这么放松。墙上挂的相片上又被人插了一把小匕首。他无奈地笑笑，拔出匕首，用手帕细心包好放进口袋。金色的相框已经快被洛基划烂了，这是索尔在七岁时抱着洛基拍的照片，右手还拿了一个糖苹果。他以前一直以为现在弟弟是嫌他拿苹果的样子土，才对这张照片异常不满，但事实可能比他想的要复杂的多。他伸手摸摸相片上还在吮手指的洛基，那个时候他简直可爱得不像话，还很黏自己，活脱脱一个小跟班。  
上楼。索尔特地靠近扶手走得很慢，推开房门去看看洛基睡了没。最近弟弟的叛逆让他很头疼也很来气。上次是背着他放学去酒吧，上上次是半夜往家里带了个男人回来，还勾肩搭背，这男的差点没挨索尔一顿好打。只是他在看见索尔可怕的表情时就迅速地跑走了，留下一脸怒气的索尔和洛基。  
那天晚上索尔第一次打了弟弟。第二天洛基不肯上学团在被子里哭，漂亮的绿眼睛在眼泪里泡了很久。他还记得自己当天是怎样下手的，打完洛基后他心里其实有多自责。  
弟弟上了高中以来就一直对他敌意满满。这真是一个巨大的转折，索尔根本不知道自己为什么会被洛基避而远之，有时还连连被他挑衅和抵触。青春期的小孩子都这样吗？他有时甚至会特地问问朋友斯塔克，他家彼得是不是也这么叛逆，不过得到的答案永远是不。  
房间是空的。这倒是给了索尔当头一棒。从回忆里惊醒过来他匆忙跑下楼梯去车库。可对弟弟的行踪他毫无头绪。  
夜空里星星亮得很，但索尔无心留意，握紧方向盘的手在不停渗汗。十字路口堵车，他紧张地给洛基一连发了好几条消息，没有人回话。电话也不通。索尔一拳砸在方向盘上，狂按着喇叭。

 

 

“这谁?”洛基换好衣服，一位同事走过来问，“我看你手机都振了好几下了。”“我哥。”“怎么不回?”“懒得回。烦。”洛基装作不在意地过去拿手机，心里却有点暗喜，他果然还是来找我了。  
洛基在镜子面前呆了好一会儿，看着里面的自己。他说不清这妓女一样的衣服到底好不好看，衣服究竟适不适合他，只知道这一定会让索尔生气。这就是他唯一的目的。  
听起来好幼稚喔。他想。可我就是很不爽。他仔细打量白色的上衣，抓起桌子上的剪刀，把衣服下摆几刀剪去。  
洛基没有按老板娘说的去吧台逛逛，勾引几个男人。他径直迈向舞台，把上面还在跳舞的姑娘拉过一只手，“不好意思小姐，可以允许我暂时接替你的工作吗？”他颇为温柔的笑让攀着钢管的舞女一时心动，“没问题小男孩。”她以一种极其风骚的走姿朝台下走去，把自己头上的帽子给了洛基，顺便与他来了一个贴面吻。  
围观的人看见一个清秀的高挑男生要准备上台继续钢管舞很是感兴趣，一边起哄一边呼朋引伴。洛基脱下鞋袜，光着脚走上台，白净的长腿在别人面前晃。他就这样静静地站了好久，也没有人去赶他，都被他的气质迷得魂颠梦倒。直到洛基看见窗外一辆再熟悉不过的跑车停下来时，修长的手指才慢条斯理地握住钢管。

 

 

在索尔几近跑遍了全城后他来到了这里。他多希望洛基不在这里，多希望他其实已经在刚刚他出来的时间里回了家。我的弟弟要是在这种夜店里混…索尔没有再想下去。他不抱希望地进门推开几个投怀送抱的女人，随便往里看了看。可镁光灯把他的视线强行拉到吧台旁边的舞台上时，索尔几乎不能相信自己的眼睛。  
有汗珠从洛基的脸上划下，掉在锁骨上。隔着人群他一眼就看见了自己哥哥脸上阴沉的表情。他扭头笑了，拨开垂落在眼前的黑发，把舞女给他的帽子一抛。台下的男人看见那双绿色眼眸的一刻犹如见了美杜莎，一动不动，只有喉结大幅度地上下滚动，是人都猜得出他们现在准硬了。  
白色的半透明上衣还盖不住洛基的肚子。裤腰比小腹还低，勉强算作裤腿的极薄布料像是一扯就会碎。汗水使衣服牢牢贴合洛基的前胸，凑近一点的人都可以清楚看见他腹肌的轮廓还有淡粉色的乳晕。  
索尔整个人快要炸起来。“Loki!”近两米的高个子几秒钟就撞开人群，把弟弟从台子上拽下来就是一巴掌。“你知不知道廉耻!”他一字一顿地说，抓住洛基手腕的力大得让他快疼出泪来。“你这样还不如脱光了跳!”索尔把他往门口拖。“我正想这么做，可是你把我拉下来了。”洛基一脸不在乎地开口，索尔气得又是一掌，看着弟弟被打红的半张脸他丝毫没有以前的心疼，真想把这小兔崽子给活剥了。  
强行把人拽出夜店，索尔把还在挣扎不止的洛基扔进车里压在座位上，“洛基，你告诉哥哥，你来这里干什么。”  
洛基知道这次哥哥绝对不是开玩笑。他往后退了退“我凭什么要你管。”他把头转开抬高下巴。“你怎么不去找简小姐，大半夜找我干嘛，我在那正玩得高兴。”  
索尔一言不发地开车回家。他虽然没有说话，但从后视镜里他一看见弟弟这身衣服就怒形于色。到家他便把试图挣脱开的洛基关进了房间，“你再敢穿成这样，我就不知道我会做出什么事情了。”“你有什么资格管我?”洛基心里有点难受，可嘴还是一向很硬，语气也是一向的冲，“你不要装得像有多关心我。”“你再说一句?”索尔走上前不顾洛基的叫喊三下两下扯了那件白上衣。  
“我不知道我弟弟居然光天化日学会去勾引别人了。…是学校教的?”索尔在房间里像只随时会扑过来的困兽一般踱来踱去。“当然不是，我自己学的。而且谁说我是你弟弟了?”洛基缩在床边，把在眼眶打转的液体憋回去。“我没你这样的哥。”  
说完这句话他就预示到接下来不会有什么好结果。被索尔摁在地上打是一回事，边打还被他骂又是另一回事。洛基抬手挡住他的拳头，呼吸急促，“你除了打还会怎么解决我?”“要是你不做这种事我用不着打你!”索尔怒火中烧地吼，扯下领带捆住弟弟的手。  
想着洛基跳舞的样子索尔不知道自己到底怎么了，情绪激动和恼火到失控，同时又非常地…嫉妒和失落。他压住洛基的腿，重重地在他胸前泛红的乳尖上咬了一口。“啊!”洛基痛得乱蹬腿，“滚!”他失去理智一样地对哥哥喊，“你不要动我!”“我凭什么不能动你?你是瓷器还是什么珍品?”索尔学着他的语气回敬他。洛基需要一点教训了，真的教训。  
“你不能这样对我！”洛基被他反手甩到床上，“那你倒是给我个理由，”索尔扒下他的裤子。“…”洛基哼了一声别过脸，“你这样对我，你还有脸去面对简小姐吗？”索尔不回话在他身上啃咬起来，“我们已经分手了。”“你骗人，”洛基忍住痛，“你明明昨天就还在给她留信息。毕竟她是你第一个喜欢上的人对不对?”  
索尔一时不知道怎么回答，都忘记去追究洛基是怎么知道他发信息的事了。“我就知道。”洛基鼻尖一酸，用力踢打压在自己身上的哥哥，“亏你还…住手!”“我想怎么样就怎么样。”索尔把他的腿分开。“明天你还要去找她?”洛基红着眼，“你知道你现在在做什么吗…”  
索尔呆看着红了鼻子的弟弟。他根本不敢对洛基说自己第一个喜欢的人就是他。他不敢相信自己会对一个小男孩有这种心思，况且这个人还是他的弟弟。为了洛基着想索尔决定和自己生意上的合作人简试一试。可是…情况并不理想。昨天他对简郑重声明了这件事，对简会不会接受没抱什么希望。可她非常直白地同意了，也为索尔感到高兴，根本没有他想象中的撤资或合同终止这些事情。简还大晚上的给他发了个单号，是她送给洛基的小礼物，提醒他下周一记得去领家门口包裹。  
今天他向父母坦白了自己的心声后他们不仅没有反对，还鼓励他去把这件事告诉洛基。当然索尔像他们隐瞒了这几年洛基疏远自己的事实。不过这够让索尔开心的，一个大个子在回家途中开心得和孩子似的。  
“你回答我啊…”洛基一边的脸还红肿着，手好不容易挣脱了领带的束缚推着哥哥要他回答。洛基脑子里乱成了一团，哥哥按在自己大腿上的手温度高得可怕。  
上了高中后那小小的私心，洛基希望他和简其实什么事都没有。可他每次去索尔办公室看见的简，和索尔吃饭同来的简，和他们一起旅行一起散步的简…简很能干，心善，要强，对自己也好。洛基在承认简的一切优点的同时也就开始讨厌自己所有的不足，觉得自己才像第三个多余的人。要是索尔不是我哥哥就好了，说不定我可以名正言顺地把他抢走。  
想起这些事他不甘心地抽噎起来，直勾勾盯着索尔的嘴角，然后耍性子似的抬头吻了他。也不知道哥哥有没有吻过别人，他胡乱想着。  
索尔想起棉花糖的味道。洛基的嘴唇很薄很软，没有什么章法地在他唇上吮吸，浅尝辄止。  
洛基微微皱着眉，也不确定索尔是否觉察了他的小心思，抬起手背擦擦眼睛就要叫哥哥离开。“你…”洛基想着这种时候能找些什么话说，手趁其不备慢慢覆上哥哥的手，要把它从自己大腿上拿开。  
我才不愿意服软向他道歉呢。洛基的脸红了，哥哥的手却怎么都挪不开。他有些愠色，索尔在这个时候居然俯下身，深邃炙热的目光针一样扎进洛基的咽喉。“你总是不愿意承认，”索尔摇摇头，从洛基藏在背后的右手里拿回领带，再次把他的双手举过头顶。他第一次在19岁的弟弟脸上捕捉到了一丝可以算作畏惧的神色。  
洛基看见哥哥手臂上的肌肉时明白了这意味什么。这和以前抱他哄他的索尔不一样了。面前金发的男人像道漆黑的阴影挡在自己身前。“你还觉得自己没有犯错吗？”  
眼神回到地板上被撕破的白上衣。洛基咽了口唾沫，“是啊。”他故作轻松地回答，“我从来没有觉得我做过什么错事，哪像你。”“逞口舌之快的感觉很好吧。说一句我错了有那么困难？”“我没有！”被分开双腿的滋味一点都不好，洛基死死攀着床栏，执拗而天真地以为索尔会停下来，“我没有错。”墨绿色的眸子盛了畏怯又强装威慑的底气，“你这是在干嘛，索尔，”他把头往后仰了仰，似是在宣告这个夜晚的主导权，“如果你是打算上我的话，那么我告诉你，我哪怕去夜店随便拉一个老男人来做都不会和你做。”  
他傲然地注视着哥哥，男人面不改色地抬起他的腿，用能让洛基全身发软的方式辗转啃咬着久不见光的皮肤内侧。金色短发搔过洛基的小腹。用自己想得到的最恶意的言语把哥哥说了一遍后，洛基乏力地垂下头。“不继续了吗？”索尔抬头，洛基的黑发零乱地散在脑后，明显非常不乐意让索尔看穿他的脸红和无力。索尔一直都清楚，要弟弟全心接纳他纯粹是俟河之清。索尔摸摸他的耳垂，对他疲惫又怊怊地笑了笑。  
这一笑直接把洛基的三寸不烂之舌彻底地封上了。  
我怎么能在这个家伙面前起反应...洛基真想找漫画书里的某位二流法师把他变到南极去消消火。即使以前他总对这法师的故事嗤之以鼻。  
他不敢抬头对上哥哥的眼睛。索尔怕也早就恨透了自己与他之间虚与委蛇的、所谓的感情。在索尔把手指伸进甬道的时候他甚至不敢出声，红透了脸还呼吸困难。  
“你这个小骗子。”索尔的指腹在他肠壁上按压，洛基只是闭着眼睛，没有推拒也没有顺从。说心里话他喜欢这样，喜欢哥哥把他看得这么重，喜欢被这样对待。因为他自始至终都喜欢着索尔。  
原因简单得不像样，就是喜欢而已。但洛基不明白的是这和索尔想上他的原因其实如出一辙。他不知道索尔已经在脑子里自我催眠了无数次，最后还是在本能面前傻傻地屈服。

 

“You say that you love rain, but you open your umbrella when it rains.  
You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot when the sunshines.  
You say that you love the wind, but you close your windows when wind blows.  
This is why I am afraid, when you say that you love me too.”

 

洛基拿捏着对索尔说哪句话更困难。是“对不起”，还是“我喜欢你”。他斟酌一下后，觉得自己还是沉默最好。赌气的小表情和他小时候一模一样。  
要是我带了小匕首事情就好办的多。洛基回过神才发现自己今天把匕首忘在楼下客厅的相框上了。他紧紧盯着索尔的手，他的右手手背上被自己划伤的浅色疤痕。  
索尔握着分身进入他。即使有感觉，洛基还是用那副无辜的让人心疼的表情紧盯哥哥的手。汗水，肌肉，黑夜，在洛基将它们置身事外时他可能更会集中精神去享受当下，很平和的随意。但是今天他恐怕做不到了。  
他是傻掉了吗？索尔被弟弟的样子弄得心里暗暗发憷。他突然地后悔起来，如果一开始就对洛基坦白是不是就不会变成现在这样。可洛基说过自己最讨厌他的后悔了。是因为什么来着？  
“我讨厌你总是后悔，哥哥。因为你的后悔...总是对的。”

就是这样。我还是没办法成为一个洛基喜欢的哥哥。索尔的目光黯淡下去，两只手握住洛基的腰，用力得留下了红印。“不和，我，说话吗？”洛基断断续续的声音响起，和平常一样的乖戾，这令索尔松了口气，弟弟没有出问题。同时他心里还是被什么东西堵得慌。“你要我说什么？”  
洛基对这消沉的语气感到很不快。“你不是有一肚子话想和我，说吗。”他好不容易说出了还算完整的句子。“你又不会听。”“我听着。”连续的抽插下洛基的脸色变得过于红润，声音有了点惺忪的睡意，“不然，你不觉得这样，很无趣吗。”他调整一下双腿，“我已经19岁了哥哥，你怎么来我都不会哭哭啼啼的。”  
索尔愣了下，洛基这才发现自己的口误--不如说是习惯。“我，我那是...习惯了...”他有点窘迫地缩了缩身子。想到刚才喊“我没你这样的哥”时的张狂，洛基差点没扇自己一掌。  
对了，脸上还火辣辣地疼。“你下手真重，索尔。”脸颊蹭到床单时的刺痛逼出洛基的几滴泪。没有人回答他。洛基抬头，发现索尔居然眼眶红了。  
“你是七岁的小屁孩吗？干嘛这个样子...”他作出嫌弃的样子拨开哥哥的金发，“你来真的？”洛基无所适从地擦拭着索尔湿湿的眼角，“我又没打你又没艹你，这么难过干什么啦。”眼珠四下转了转，“你还想继续做就别掉眼泪。”“对不起Loki...”“你好烦这个时候道歉个鬼啊！”终于二次挣开领带，洛基努力地翻身跨坐在索尔身上，“你不做我自己来。”  
奇了怪了，我居然凑趣说这种话。霎时间他被索尔拉过抱紧在怀里。丝毫听不清哥哥带了土澳口音的低语，洛基被他抱得根本喘不过气。终于在一堆含糊不清的口语里，听见索尔轻轻的询问，他有点难受地大声回答，“对我就是生气了，因为我很讨厌你这个傻乎乎不解风情还，还呆呆的大笨蛋！”说着洛基自己的视线也模糊起来，“你就只想着要追求简，我上高中这么近还想寄宿，就是因为你根本不回来看我。”  
床头索尔的手机响了，打断了洛基要和盘托出的想法。他先哥哥一步拿过手机，一边揉眼睛一边听这段简发来的留言。  
内容很简单，一是提醒索尔别太高兴以至于忘记包裹的事，二来是告诉他股价上涨的消息和分公司第二批被录用人员工的名单已经在他办公室了。洛基正打算按掉它，留言末尾传来简柔和带笑的声音，“你告诉洛基你的想法了吗？如果有，替我向他问好。祝你成功喔。”  
洛基听完这句话，气势汹汹朝索尔走过来，“你又瞒了我什么事？”他攥着手机，“又是只有简小姐知道是不是？”“父亲，还有母亲也知道。”“那你又不告诉我！”他猛地起身压住索尔的双手，“你每次都把我当什么看？”“......”  
“这算不算你对我的讨厌？”洛基有点落寞地垂头，脸上还留了刚才的潮红。“洛基！”看他要走，索尔慌忙拉住他的手腕，“我爱你。”  
“...？你说什么？”洛基睁大双眼。“我...爱你。”索尔的心跳骤停，牵引着弟弟手的力也小了几分。“可是你从来没有这样和我说过...”洛基眨眨眼，“我知道，我只是不想让你觉得太突兀所以没有告诉你...我真的很抱歉这样但是你一个人去夜店我也真的很不开心...”“停停停！”  
洛基慢慢从地上捡起哥哥的外套披上，“你就，慢慢地讲。”他略显羞涩和傲娇地把自己裹紧，像个突然接到天上抛下的糖果和馅饼的小朋友，久梦初醒。  
哪怕索尔真的把事情和我讲清楚我也不会原谅他，洛基暗想，翘着腿准备听听哥哥要说些什么。

 

所以几分钟以后红着脸哭成小花猫扑倒在哥哥怀里的是另外一个洛基对不对？  
“我要杀了你。”“洛基你知道你在说什么吗？”“我说我要杀了你呜呜呜呜...”

 

【一个周一的早晨】  
“这是什么啊？”洛基睡眼朦胧地接过一个送上门的包裹，“哥哥？”他朝楼上喊了一声，突然觉得自己应该先看看才对，说不定这就是简小姐说的那个礼物呢。洛基有点期待地用防身小匕首划开包装纸袋，打开盒子，里面是一卷录像带。这让他更加好奇，直接揣了录像带去客厅的电视机。  
索尔也不知道为什么弟弟会在大清早起来害羞地扯他被子。当他被拖下楼看见电视机里的自己差点给吓醒了，掏出手机质问简，“你怎么会有我自己录的视频啊！”“来你办公室取文件，刚好在你回收站看到的呗。怎么样，洛基开不开心？”“我还有脸在我弟弟面前吗！而且你为什么特地翻回收站啊！”“多有诚意啊，这种告白视频不派上用场岂不是浪费吗？里面还有你爸妈和我合写的贺卡呢。挂了哦，记得给我洛基的反馈。”  
做好了被捅对穿的准备，索尔坐下来硬着头皮陪洛基一起看。“那个，洛基...弟弟，我喜...啊算了重新来过...”视频里的索尔急躁地跺脚，“洛基，我喜欢你好久了...”  
“噗，你好土哦！”洛基抱着枕头笑得快流眼泪，“你是傻子还是呆子啊！这种东西都烂大街了你还想用这些来套到我？”“可不是挺管用的吗。”索尔笑起来对弟弟说，“也不看看你刚才脸红多少红。”“...就你话多。”  
“咳，算了算了，最后来一次吧。”金发男人看看桌子上的桔梗，坚定地对视频外的人开口。  
“Loki,我爱你。”  
“...”索尔没想到弟弟会感动成这样。这个残次品连他自己都不入眼，平平无奇居然还把洛基弄哭了。“你要是过来抱我我就要杀了你...”“随你杀随你杀。”索尔把他拥入怀中，“现在谁才是七岁小孩？”“我果然最讨厌你了。”洛基说着吻了吻他，随后扭头跑开，“这只是一个回礼你不要多想！”  
一直跑到楼上，洛基才偷偷瞄去给自己做早餐的哥哥，顺便在某一级台阶上坐下来，打算再从包裹里翻点东西。底部还有一张贺卡，简优雅的字体和旁边歪歪扭扭的简笔画形成鲜明的对比。  
“Love is a sweet pain, and sincere love is never a bumpy road. ”旁边配图是个戴眼罩的男人和他的妻子。要不是旁边注了Odin洛基还真看不出这是爸爸妈妈。  
吃早餐的时候洛基漫不经心地把贺卡掏出给索尔看。“我居然不是第一个知道的人。”他鼓着脸，戳戳盘子里色泽自然的蛋奶烘饼。接过哥哥递来的燕麦粥时，两个人的眼神无意对上了。洛基扭开头，充作没看见索尔抛来的wink。  
低头吃了一勺浓稠又甜甜的燕麦粥，他却笑了。


End file.
